What catnip does to Kyo
by Fandoms for the win
Summary: Once Kyo smells catnip, all hell breaks loose. It's kind of a crack-fic but not quite. Kyoru!


A/N: So, as the summary says, this is kind of a crack-fic but not quite. Enjoy!

* * *

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow," Kyo crawled along the floor stealthily towards Tohru's room.

Ugh... This homework is so hard! Tohru thought as she stared at the pages with frustration.

"TOHRU!"

"AAAAAAAH! KYO!"

"Nyaaaaaa! Is Tohru scared of me?" Kyo giggled and started rolling around on the floor.

"K-Kyo?!" Tohru asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Yup! That's me! Meow, meow, meow..." Kyo replied as he jumped onto Tohru's desk.

"K-KYO?! What's gotten into you?!" Tohru yelled with complete shock.

Kyo looked at her and leaned in until his cheek was touching hers.

Tohru's heart thumped in her chest.

W-what is he doing...? she thought as her palms began to sweat.

"K-Kyo..."

"Nyum!"

"KYO, STOP EATING TOHRU'S EAR RIGHT NOW!" Shigure yelled as he appeared in the doorway.

"Awwwww! Whyyyyyy?" Kyo whined as he let go of Tohru's ear and turned to look at him.

"U-u-uhm... K-k-k-Kyo?" Tohru stammered.

"Tohru! What is it?" he smiled goofily at her.

"Uh... What's going on?"

FLASHBACK

"What the hell is this?" Kyo asked and Yuki handed him a plastic bag.

"A gift," Yuki replied blankly.

"A gift?! How stupid are ya, you damn rat?! As if I would take this from you! It's probably poison!" Kyo exclaimed angrily as he shoved it in Yuki's face.

"At least open it," Yuki responded cooly as he pushed Kyo's arm from his face.

"Goddamn it! Fine!" Kyo shouted reluctantly.

He opened up the bag and looked inside.

"Where'd you ge- Ooooooh..." Kyo eyes went from angry to super calm.

"How do you feel?" Yuki smirked.

"I feel greeeeeaaaat... I love you, nya!" he told him as he threw his arms around his neck.

"I know someone who'd love to see you..."

"Really?!" Kyo's ears pricked up. "Who?!"

"Miss Honda, of course!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kyo's high on catnip," Shigure explained to Tohru. "Yuki told me his plan before he executed it. I never thought he'd actually do it..."

"TOHRU-CHAN! TOHRUUUUU-CHAN!" Kyo began singing her name to the tune of Totoro.

Yuki walked over to Tohru and held her hand in his.

"Hello, Miss-"

BAM!

"GET YO HANDS OFF TOHRU-CHAN!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"What?!" Yuki stood up and staggered. The force of the blow had made him very dizzy.

"C'mon, Tohru! Let's ditch these guys!" Kyo said cheerfully as he grabbed her hand and ran from the room.

They made their way out of the house and ran through the forest.

"Uuuuh, Kyo? Where are we going?" Tohru asked him.

"Hana's house!" Kyo replied joyfully.

"Uh, alright..." Tohru didn't bother asking why. In the state Kyo was in, she was better off not knowing his logic.

"Meow, nya, meow, nya!" Kyo sung as they approached Hana's front door.

Tohru knocked on the door and Megumi opened it. He stared at Tohru and then at Kyo.

"Hi there! I'm Kyo!" Kyo announced.

Megumi then noticed them holding hands.

"I shall put a curse on you later..." he said with no emotion. "Hana. Your friends are here."

Hana walked down the stairs and greeted Tohru and Kyo with a slight smile.

"It's nice to see you, Tohru," Hana said monotonously.

"It's nice to see you too, Hana!" Tohru replied cheerfully.

"I wanna see your room!" Kyo said randomly.

Hana stared at him for a moment. "Come with me," she said as she turned around and walked back towards the stairs.

Kyo and Tohru followed and they all ascended the stairs very slowly.

Once they reached Hana's room and had sat down, Hana stared at Kyo who had stood up again and was hopping around the place.

"What happened to him?" Hana asked with no hint of concern in her voice.

"Catnip..." Tohru said quietly.

"Catnip?" Hana raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah..."

"Tohru!" he bounded over to her and sat in her lap.

"K-Kyo?!" Tohru exclaimed.

The edges of Hana's lips lifted in amusement at Kyo's boldness.

"My cat had catnip once... She was exactly like him for six hours..."

"Six hours?" Tohru wondered how many hours Kyo had been hyper.

About four hours... she thought to herself. The worst of it's passed.

"Thank you, Hana," Tohru stood up and walked toward the door, Kyo bouncing after her.

"Anything for you, dearest Tohru..." Hana stared off into space and thought about things off limits to anyone other than herself. Even Tohru.

Tohru and Kyo took an hour to get home and, with less than an hour left, Kyo was slowly getting back to his old self.

"T-Tohru!" Kyo managed to smother a giggle. He hated giggling, and now that he had regained some control, he was not going to anytime soon.

"Feeling any better?" Tohru asked him.

"M...much..." Kyo growled as the catnip tried to reclaim his mind.

"Why hello, stupid cat," Yuki smirked as he walked in.

"Shut up, ya damn rat!" Kyo smashed his hand into the table.

Yep. He was back to his old self again.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! Please leave a review!


End file.
